The Villains' deaths
Here's how the deaths of the villains goes in Tino's Adventures of I, Robot. Liliana: moans Godou: What's wrong Liliana? Liliana: her stomach The baby is coming. Blossom: What?! Lois: Oh, my God! Guys we need to hurry! General Dedrich: Go on! Percy: We have no time to lose. Tino: Right. Roary, Theodore, Emmet, you and the others take Liliana and the baby save from danger. Brian and I will hold off the villains. Theodore: Right away! Littlefoot: We will. Brian: Good! Godou: This way! Sue: Damn you Facilier! the charm Facilier: gasps Sunset Shimmer: the charm with a hammer Facilier: No! No! Gah!! How am I going to pay back my dept! gasps Friends! Spirits: ARE YOU READY?!! Facilier: No! I’m not ready at all! In fact I’ve got lots of more plans! Spirits': ARE YOU READY?!!' Facilier: This is just a…mindless send back and a major operation…AAA!!!… Once I look for another spell we’ll be back in business! I still got that stupid kid locked away… I just need a little more time. gasps No! Don’t please no! GAH!!! Just a little more time! I’d promised I’ll pay yawl back I promise! screams gravestone of Dr. Facilier appeared then, Ernie came and tries to shot Tino Brian: TINO!! Look out! Tino Ernie: It's over, Tonitini and Griffin. The human race is about to be extinct! There's nothing you guys can do about it. Brian: How's THIS!!! Ernie Now Tino! Tino: Right! RAAAAAAIIIIIIINBOOOOOOOOOOOW BLAST!!!!!!!!!!!!! an powerful rainbow at Ernie, killing him Tino: Oh yeah!! Brian Willy: You guys did it. Brian: Not really, there's more villians coming! Hugs: Cripes! Pervical McLeach: (laughs) How's this for a size?! Darla Dimple: Nothing will stop us now! Ash: Thank again!! Pikachu, thunderbolt!! uses Thunderbolt on the airplane and Pervical McLeacha and Darla, crash land to their deaths Ash: Way to go Pikachu!! Pikachu: pikachu. Alameda Slim: Not for long! at Ash dodges the shot Alameda Slim: It's the end of the line for you, Ketchum!!!! Rainbow Dash: Hey! Alameda Silm! Take this! Alameda Slim Now Bee! kills Alameda SIlm with his bazooka Rainbow Dash: Nice work, Bumblebee, that was awesome! gives her a thumbs up Tirek: TINO TONITINI!!!!!!!!!! Tino: Tirek! Tirek: YOU HAVE SOMETHING THAT BEGINS TO ME!!!!! Tino: Oh, no! flies in the air and then bumbs into Tirek Tirek: You're going to get me what I want! to fight Tino: WHOA!!!! Tirek Tirek: OW!!!! Why you little!! into him Tino: hit AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tirek: Now, hand over the magic and no ones gets hurt! Tino: How this for a size?! RAAAAAAAIIIINBOOOOOOOOOOOW BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAST!!!!!!!! '''Rainbow Blast to kill Tirek Erica: Nice work, TIno. Ena: You killed Tirek. Tino: Thanks. Shido: Look out! Ahuizotl!!! Ahuizotl: '''HA HA HA HA HA!!! I now will kill Tohka!! Tohka: Help me!! Daring Do: I've got this! Skarloey: Be careful! Do goes to Ahuizotl to kill him Ahuizotl: Well, well, well! If it isn't my ach enemy Daring Do, how are you going to save Shido's girlfriend, now?! Daring Do: The easy way! Take this her guns at Ahuizotl Ahuizotl: GAH!!! Draing Do: So long, loser! her M16 and fires the grenade launcher at Ahuizotl Ahuizotl: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! killed instantly Shido: That'll take care of Ahuizotl. Trixie: But not to the powerful Trixie!!! her magic Shido: WHOA!! Trixie: Now, any last words? Shido: Just two of them, Tohka, now!! Tohka: You've got it Shido! her sword to kill Trixie Shido: Thanks. Tohka: Shido You're welcome. Sideshow Bob: Don't move Carver! Or else Lor gets it!! Carver: Why do you want to kill Lor. Sideshow Bob: Because it's my mission to kill Lor, even I had to do It then so it shall!! Kim Possible: Not til I have to say about that! her ninja moves on Bob knocking him out. Carver: Whoa!! Kim Possible: Pretty cool, huh? Lor: uh..... Yeah? Dr. Drakken, Shego, Bowser, and The Diesels are in a battleship shooting them Maurecia: Look out! their attack Myron: AAAAA!!! Bowser: Now you all will die and you pathetic heroes are going to fail!! Dr. Drakken: HA! HA! HA! 'Nothing can stop us now!! Diesel 10: Now to put an end to you Thomas!! Thomas: I don't think so!! Lasergun come out and shoots the battleship and destroys it, with Dr. Drakken, Shego, Bowser, and The Diesels inside to die Thomas: Well that take care of them. Twilight Sparkle: Wow Thomas!! Tino: You are awesome! Thomas: Thanks guys, I earned that. Nightmare Train: Not for long! a gun at Thomas HA! HA! HA! HA! Thomas: Whoa! his shots Nightmare Train: I've got you know!! It is over Thomas, with you dead, I shall rule the world!! Serena: Fennikin! Use flamethrower!! uses flame thrower Nightmare Trian: '''NOOOOOOOOOO!!!! 'vaporizes Serena: Nice work, fennikin. Fennikin: Fennikin. May: Yeah but we've got other problems! Hacker: You got that right! his laser Jessie: Now die!!! Carver: the attack Let this be a lesson to you!! a bomb James: What's that? Delete: It looks like a bomb. Team Rocket, Buzz, and Delete: '''A BOMB!!!! bomb explodes Buzz and Delete: BOOOOOOOOOOOOOSS!!!!!!! Hacker: Uh oh. and Delete landed on Hacker Team Rocket: TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIN!!!!!!!!!!!! Rocket disappears above the sky Tish: Nice work, Carver. That'll teach those guys who boss! Cross-Hairs: We've got more company! his guns Ichi: We need help over here! Noby: Can't right now! I've got my own problems, too!! Rainbow Dash: away but sees Lightning Dust AAAA!!! Lightning Dust: Now Rainbow Dash, time to die! Tino: Lightning! You don't have to do this! You and Rainbow can be friends again! Lightning Dust: Never! Tino: Come on! Think! You might have Rainbow Dash's friends killed but you still have a good heart! You didn't your move could kill anyone! Regain you and Rainbow's friendship back! Lightning Dust: Category:Sonic876 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes